fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind A Talk? Episode 59
A few hours have passed, Serenity has gotten Crystal to sleep... Wolfgang) Hey Dad, where are you? ... Wolfgang) Da-( Wolfgang starts to tremble with his hands on his head)-GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Evil Wolfgang) You can't hold me up forever... Wolfgang) GET OUT! Evil Wolfgang) It's quite simple...I talk, you listen... Wolfgang) BUT THIS IS MY... ( Interruption ) Evil Wolfgang) OUR MIND! Wolfgang) JUST GET OUT! Evil Wolfgang) Just remember, he's coming...He will get you...And he will kill everything! Wolfgang) WHO! ( Evil Wolfgang leaves ) Wolfgang) WHO IS IT! ( Wolfgang takes his hands off his head ) ( Wolfgang inhales with giant gulps ) Wolfgang) If he tries... ( Wolfgang slams his fist to the ground ) Wolfgang) HE WILL PAY! Wolf) Umm... Wolfgang) WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! Wolf) You expected, not unexpected me to be here... Wolfgang) SO! Wolf) ... Samantha) Wolfgang...Calm down... Wolfgang) Samantha...How did you? Wolf) I let her in... Serenity) Yep, he did... Crystal) Just like me =D Samantha) It's good to know that you're alive... Crystal) But Cookie died D= Wolf) Really... ( Cookie appears ) Crystal) COOKIE! Cookie) WOOF! Crystal) And all her puppies, but Chip died D= Wolfgang) Seriously...I'll miss Brownie... Serenity) Brownie...I thought you hated her... Wolfgang) Nope, Brownie was odd...Brownie wasn't afraid to be Brownie... ( Crystal plays with Cookie ) Serenity) Okay... ( Wolf watches Crystal and Cookie ) Wolf) Ugh...I wish I was alive right now... Serenity) I do too, honey... Wolf) But this is my way to enjoy myself...I'm going to play with Crystal and Cookie for now, so if you'd excuse me... Serenity) Okay...I have to talk to Wolfgang anyways... ( Wolf goes over to Crystal and Cookie ) Wolfgang) ... Serenity) Where are you? Wolfgang) Here... Serenity) Yeah, but out of here... Samantha) We're in a forest with Kyuubi... Serenity) That's good Wolfgang) But...Kyuubi has been strange...I mean really strange... Serenity) ... Samantha) We really can't leave either... Wolfgang) That's because the police want me for something I didn't do... Serenity) Which dealt with injuring cops... Samantha) Yep, that's the one... Serenity) Crystal was watching the news... Wolfgang) O.O Those reporters are , aren't they? Serenity) Yeah...They can't really do their job either... Samantha) Yeah Serenity) Anyways...Do you want me to come get you? Wolfgang) It's not like you'll find us...It's a forest...I haven't walked out of the forest... Serenity) Then how about a meeting place... Samantha) Meeting places...Wolfgang, I promise, I'll look around...The police can't be after me... Wolfgang) Actually, our house was destroyed...So do you think they don't want you... Samantha) D*mn it... Wolfgang) Wow... Samantha) What? Wolfgang) You never went to that level in language... Samantha) Oh... Serenity) Okay...I'll look for a meeting place then, I've been gone for two years, so it's not like I'll really know where you're at anyways... Wolfgang) You don't have too...We could just go to where you're at... Serenity) Yeah, but I'm going to leave soon...Maybe the old house...You remember it, right? Wolfgang) That house...Yeah, I'll meet you there for sure! Samantha) But...-( The house maybe on sale ) Wolfgang) But? Samantha) Nothing... Wolfgang) Okay... Crystal) Cookie...Stop =D ( Cookie licks Crystal ) Wolfgang) ... Serenity) Now...How was your wedding... Wolfgang) ... Samantha) ... Exercise and Wait! Episode 60 Grade of Mind A Talk? Episode 59? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolf Category:Wolfgang Category:Evil Wolfgang Category:Serenity Category:Crystal Category:Samantha